


l'exil des anges

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Johnny, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Cock Slapping, Corruption, Demon Lee Taeyong, Demon's saliva is like lube, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, God Complex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sir Kink, Slapping, Spit As Lube, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teasing, Top Lee Taeyong, Wings, small dick johnny, spitting, split tongue, tummy bulge, virgin Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Youngho couldn't help himself, he knows that it's wrong but the demon's touch on his unmarked skin is enough to make him shiver in anticipation. All of his thoughts vanished as he let Taeyong take control over all his senses.There is a perfect form of harmony between them, one that left Youngho crying for more. Him, an angel.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 25
Kudos: 245





	l'exil des anges

**Author's Note:**

> it might not be super good but i honestly just wanted something rough and sinfully fun about them.
> 
> there is probably big grammatical errors but i had enough of rereading this fic over and over again so just accept my life crisis 
> 
> enjoy! :)

Angels and demons are sworn enemies, that is a well known fact and it was not an exception with Youngho and Taeyong. Now, Youngho was not someone who hated people easily but with Taeyong, it was a whole another story. The demon was loud, cocky, he liked to play tricks on everyone and to be honest, Youngho kind of wanted to punch him right on his face every time he saw him.

Taeyong, unsurprisingly, found the whole situation rather amusing. Youngho was not really a good actor and Taeyong was pretty good at picking up the tiny details, like how the angel can’t even look at him in the eyes more than three seconds or how he jumped under Taeyong’s innocent touch. Taeyong always had that infuriating smirk plastered on his face every damn time and it only fuelled Youngho’s anger further. Which was kind of ironic, _now_.

"It hurts," The angel’s voice was barely a whisper, breath heavy as another harsh slap met his skin. It stings way too much.

Taeyong laughed, "Yet your pathetic cock is leaking all over my fucking expensive sheets."

A faint gasp left Youngho’s mouth, body starting to shake from under Taeyong’s touch.

"Such a pretty thing," the demon said, deep voice making a shiver run down Youngho’s spine.

Part of him still feels guilty for what he is doing but he soon forget that when Taeyong pulled on his caramel hair hard enough to make him tear up. Youngho’s delicate wings twitched.

Things weren’t supposed to end like that, Youngho wasn’t supposed to end up on his arms and knees, ass up and face pressed in the soft silk pillows of Taeyong’s bed as said demon was currently eating him out, his split tongue that only demon had, fucking in and out of him as the angel tried his hardest not to make any loud noises.

But Youngho was only a weak angel while Taeyong was powerful. So damn powerful and strong that it scared Youngho, but in the good way.

Taeyong had a way of talking, his voice low and sweet enough to captivate you and make you _weak_ , so weak that you could only listen and obey to what he says. The way he held himself was so delicate, his charisma was strongly present and it made Youngho’s head spin every time he saw the demon.

But one thing that made the angel weak was how actually beautiful Taeyong was with his black as the night hair shaved on the sides, sharp black horns on top of his head that blended perfectly with his hair. His pretty pink lips tempted Youngho, tempted him to kiss him for hours until they were both panting, lips red. His pitch black wings were much smaller than Youngho’s pristine white large wings which wasn’t unusual with demons but they still made him look terribly fierce and dare Youngho say, hot. To top it all off, Taeyong also had a slightly long black tail that moved and liked to wrap around Youngho’s thighs.

Youngho was just a lonely innocent angel who was way too curious and maybe, way too horny. Innocent angels get corrupted nonetheless, right?

"Who would have thought that a sweet angel like you would be in such position?" Taeyong chuckled as he ran his hands delicately on Youngho’s white wings, earning a soft whimper from the older. Youngho was completely naked apart from a loose thin white shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down.

The sight is definitely something worth admiring. The angel was too large, too big but he still looked so small underneath Taeyong, his pink hole slicked with saliva and gaping, waiting to be fucked, to be used. His wings were incredibly sensitive, probably due to his inexperience and all these years living without being touched, they kept twitching and folding back against his body, Taeyong liked it, he looked beautiful. His usually neatly styled hair was now a mess on top of his head from the demon pulling on it. His face was a pretty shade of pink and he kept drooling all over Taeyong’s expensive mulberry silk pillows.

He, _unironically_ , looked angelic.

Taeyong circled the tip of one of his fingers around Youngho’s wet hole, teasing him. He resists the urge to push his finger in, he wanted to make the angel have a hard time.

"Beg," he commanded, voice so low that it almost sounded like a purr.

The poor little thing was so out of it, he wasn’t able to spill out any coherent words. All that left his mouth was a shaky high pitched moan. Taeyong doesn’t have the patience, though.

"Is my angel so fucking dumb that he can’t even talk?" the demon growled before pulling back his finger making the precious angel whine in protest.

Taeyong leaned forward again and licked a stripe right over Youngho’s hole, the sensation of Taeyong’s both tips of his split tongue making Youngho’s thighs shake, he kept licking and fucking his pretty hole with his wet tongue and it was driving the angel completely crazy. Youngho is unsurprisingly vocal, loud high pitched moans and pitiful whines leaving his pretty mouth.

Taeyong helped himself lapping against the angel's puckered hole. His devilish tongue pressed deeper inside, swirling around to try to tongue fuck him deeper and deeper. He cooed internally at Youngho’s pathetic but adorable moans. Way too pitched for someone his size.

Demons' saliva was known to be thick and slick like any other regular lube which was a gift for someone as impatient and hungry as Taeyong. He slipped a finger in beside his tongue, then a second one right after, wanting to torture the poor thing more. He suckled along the rim, feeling Youngho grow weaker each time his fingers grazed his sweet spot.

"S-sir, please. _Please_ ," the angel’s usually soft lisp was more prominent now that he was completely fucked out and far too gone. It was adorable honestly.

Taeyong pulled back, slipping his finger out, lips and chin coated with his own saliva, he liked it sloppy. "Please what?" he spread Youngho’s cheeks, blowing hot air against his hole. The electrifying sensation has Youngho gripping the matching silk sheets, wings twitching yet again. "Use your words princess."

"Put it—put it in me, Sir p-please," the angel felt ashamed, cheeks burning up. He shouldn’t be saying this, fuck, he shouldn’t even be here asking a demon to fuck him. He couldn’t even say it.

_ Angels, such prudes. _

"Should I though?" Taeyong teased, his hands now running up and down the smooth expanse of Youngho’s thick thighs.

Youngho’s sweet little cock was hanging down between his legs, too cute and inviting to ignore, "I can’t believe your God made you so small, you’re so useless," Taeyong cooed, wrapping a hand around his leaking cock. The angel gasped loudly, "Oh my God,"

"That’s right, I am your God now," the demon snickered. Taeyong wasn't pleased though, he wanted to see the sweet angel's pretty doll face, he wanted to watch every single shift of emotions on his face so he held him, hands on his waist as he gently, too gently for a demon but Youngho looked so weak and breakable, flipped him over on his back and positioned himself between his open legs.

Youngho hissed when one of his white feather got stuck with others but he quickly forgot about it when he realized the position he was in. 

He was now at the mercy of the demon, legs spread completely giving Taeyong a perfect view of his throbbing cock. Angels were supposed to be strong, graceful and not weak like this. It’s a humiliating position. Angels shouldn’t be in such position, vulnerable at the eyes of someone so evil.

"Tell me Youngho, should I fuck you? Should I play with you until you cry for me?" Taeyong breathed out, both hands on his inner thighs, Youngho’s hips bucking up, "I bet you look even more beautiful when you cry."

Youngho was breathtaking, a complete masterpiece. It was like looking at one of Claude Monet’s intricate yet delicate paintings. Taeyong couldn’t get enough of him.

"I can’t. It’s n-not allowed." he sounded confused and nervous, nothing ever prepared him for this.

"Who gives a fuck about what is allowed or not? You want it Youngho, don’t be so shy, say it for me, for your God," Taeyong looked down at Youngho, red hungry eyes completely devouring the sight in front of him as he wrapped his hand completely around Youngho’s cock. He moaned softly, and gently canted his hips upwards, chasing the warmth of Taeyong’s hand as it slid upwards, away from the base in a teasing way. Youngho kept closing his thighs, Taeyong’s touch making him feel overwhelmed. It was weird, so weird but it felt divine. He wanted more.

"Please fuck me, I’ll be good please, God," he begged sweetly, his lisp coming out stronger and how could Taeyong refuse anything coming from a pretty angel like Youngho?

Taeyong immediately takes Youngho into a heated kiss. The angel squeaks in sudden surprise. Soft lips move together, Youngho is clearly inexperienced but he still tried to copy Taeyong’s movements. The demon roughly sucks on Youngho’s bottom lip making the angel open his mouth slightly and Taeyong took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside, exploring Youngho’s mouth, feeling the younger try to do the same but failing, letting Taeyong take over. It was rough, hungry, messy and left Youngho wanting more, so much more. The split tongue felt weird against Youngho’s own normal tongue but he loved it so bad. 

Taeyong pulls away from him. String of saliva connected to the two tips of Taeyong’s tongue, and Youngho felt a shiver run up his spine at the sight.

His head is dizzy, vision blurry and he is panting heavily.

"You taste so good, angel," he said lowly before leaning back in, and starts kissing Youngho’s neck. The tips of his tongue are licking tiny stripes on the angel’s skin, leaving wet messy trails on his skin, until Taeyong takes to nibbling Youngho’s neck.Sharp teeth sinking into the skin but not deep enough to draw blood. Youngho moans loudly, his wings moving underneath him. The demon takes this as encouragement and starts leaving marks on his skin, everywhere he could, just to remind Youngho who he belongs to. Taeyong bites, suck, lick the skin leaving Youngho a moaning mess under him, just like he wanted him to be. He pulls back once again, looking at the angel in front of him. Youngho looked like a literal mess, red blooming marks all over his neck and collarbones. 

Taeyong sat up and unzipped his tight black pants, managing to get them off along with his underwear quick enough. He was left in his black sleeveless lace crop top, showing off his broad shoulders. A small gasp left Youngho’s mouth when he watched Taeyong’s hard cock sprung free from its confines, slapping back against his stomach. The tip was a pretty shade of pink and wet from precum, some veins alongside the shaft and Youngho wished for the first time in his life that he could put Taeyong in his mouth and taste him until he came in Youngho’s mouth and on his face. He is clearly bigger and thicker than himself which Youngho won’t admit out loud, made him feel embarrassed. He can’t help but look down, it didn’t go unnoticed by Taeyong who only chuckled at Youngho’s face.

"Like what you see?" Taeyong asked, a mischievous smirk painted on his lips. Youngho nodded frantically. The demon gently caressed Youngho’s inner thighs making him shiver.

"Now, what should I do with you, Youngho? Should I finally give you what you want?" Youngho only whimpered, unable to form a correct sentence. That didn’t pleased Taeyong.

He jumps and gasps when one hand strays down to slap his poor little cock, not hard enough to actually hurt but just enough to sting.

"Answer me when I ask you a question," Taeyong’s voice dropped lower, deep and rough. Youngho could see the tips of his tongue every time he talked.

"P-please," he weakly said. He wasn’t even answering to the question. He was slowly getting lost in his mind, he was quietly begging, he didn’t even know what for. He just wanted _more_. God could punish him later. 

"How bad do you want it?" his thumb gently traced Youngho’s bottom lip. His piercing gaze making Youngho unable to breathe and think properly.

"So bad, God please, need it so bad," he murmurs, too embarrassed to speak up.

“You are so fucking adorable. Let me take care of you,” Taeyong whispers, lips tracing over Youngho’s neck, making Youngho tilt his head and sigh in pleasure. Fingers grip his narrow waist just on the verge of too tight, and he can hardly catch his breath before it's knocked out of him. 

Taeyong moves over him, his presence consuming all of the angel’s senses. He draws their foreheads together, forcing their eyes to meet and their lips to slightly touch. " I’m going to fuck you so good, sweet thing."

Youngho feels like his heart is about to leap out of his chest at Taeyong’s words, everything was too much but he wanted so much more. His eyes screwed shut in an attempt to focus but Taeyong, wasn’t having it. He jumps when the demon slaps him hard across the cheek, the rings on his fingers makes the sting way worse and it leaves Youngho sobbing, cheek starting to burn.

"Look at me."

So that is what he does. He obeys like he always does, just like how angels were taught to be. He looks up, hands wiping the tears away as he focuses on Taeyong’s face. His face is serious, all playfulness gone and Youngho shudders at the way his eyes are dark, almost predatory. The angel watch as Taeyong suddenly pop three of his own fingers in his mouth, sucking on them greedily. Youngho could see the sinful tongue work messily, coating Taeyong’s long fingers in his lube like saliva, some dripping down his wrist and he even moaned, putting on a show for the poor angel. When Taeyong deemed having coated his fingers in saliva enough, he pulled them out of his mouth.

"See, baby, I need to stretch you out first. We don’t want your first time to be painful now, do we?” Taeyong says with a smirk on his face, contrasting with his surprisingly soft voice. His clean hand rubbing Youngho thigh, way too gently for a demon. Taeyong’s other hand reach down between Youngho’s legs, his nimble fingers circling Youngho’s hole making the angel grip the sheets violently. Taeyong hold back a groan at the way Youngho’s hole clenches around nothing, begging to be filled and used. 

He slowly pushed one finger in making Youngho squeal embarrassingly loud, it made him went red even more. Taeyong quickly followed with a second finger, fucking them in and out quickly, not giving Youngho enough time to enjoy it completely. He was a demon, after all. He added a third one, the sweet mewl coming out of the angel’s mouth enough to make him smirk sadistically.

The silence stretched on between them and the only thing that could be heard were soft moans coming from Youngho’s mouth. They were sparse but whenever one slipped out of his parted lips Taeyong felt a shot of pride run through his body, he made that happen, he was causing the pleasure that made those moans to slip out of that pretty mouth and that was quite possibly the most arousing thing he ever witnessed. Taeyong kept pushing his fingers in and out fast, then slow, grazing Youngho’s prostate each time before pulling his long fingers out, Youngho whined in protest. The angel’s eyes are heavily lidded and his mouth hangs open, panting like a dog in heat. Taeyong feels all of his blood rush straight to his cock. Youngho was a masterpiece, perfection in its purest form.

"You’re going to take my cock so well, angel. I’m going to fill you up so good," he whispered, spitting in his hand before reaching for his hard cock, stroking it quickly. Taeyong lined himself up against Youngho’s entrance, rubbing the tip against it teasingly. Youngho let out a high pitched moan, pushing back against it.

“Please, Taeyong, _God please—_ ” he begged, but was cut off by his own loud moan when Taeyong finally pushed inside him. It was agonizingly slow, the angel whimpers, soft noises leaving his mouth that he tried to cover. The stretch is immense, a relentless ache that has his eyes tearing. The demon groaned, sinking into Youngho inch by inch, slowly, way too slowly for Taeyong but it is Youngho’s first time and even though Taeyong is a demon, he is not an asshole. He still likes to torture Youngho, though. Taeyong relishes in the view of his cock sliding in so easily, it was like Youngho was made for him and only him. Small noises coming out of the angel underneath him, and Taeyong pushed Youngho’s legs open further.

"Poor little angel," Taeyong’s mocking tone is laced with fake affection. He did not let Youngho time to talk back, pulling all the way out and fucking back into him. Youngho let out a loud moan, tears welling in the corners of his eyes from the intense pleasure. Taeyong’s smirk grows wider, he loves taunting Youngho the way he does. And it's too much for Youngho, too big inside him, an exquisitely painful stretch that is sexual in a way he's never been allowed. He glances down, watching the front of his pelvis shift slightly. It’s small, the hint of a bulge, and he bites back a moan. His mind is racing, knowing that Taeyong's cock is large and thick enough to make his stomach bulge out a little bit is overwhelming. Youngho let out a small sob. He had been waiting for this, for so long. He had never felt this wonderful before, not in heaven or on earth.

To Taeyong, this whole situation was more than sex, it was about corrupting someone so pure and obedient to his God. It was about proving Youngho that sometimes, sinning can feel wonderful. But it is also about having the stubborn angel in a position that he dreamed about for so long but never admitted because he despised the demon currently fucking him. This was all Taeyong is about, he thrived off the way things always went his way and how actually powerful he was, how weak everyone is for him. It is a feeling that he would never get over. That immense feeling of power and control over anything and anyone.

“Spread your wings for me, princess,” Taeyong demanded as he thrusts roughly into Youngho. Immediately, Youngho’s large white wings spread out behind him with a little difficulty since they were trapped between the mattress and Youngho’s body, the feathers quivering with the same anticipation that the angel felt. Taeyong grinned sadistically at the sight of his pretty angel’s wings. He knew that Youngho would do whatever he desired, obey any command. Taeyong had his beautiful pure angel right where he wanted him, submissive and willing under his touch.

Youngho looks up at him, breath hitching. He looks even more debauched than before, his hair sticking up in every directions but what Taeyong loved the most is the tears running down the angel’s face, they shined, almost like diamonds. It was probably the most ravishing thing he ever saw. Youngho’s big eyes all wet, his lips and cheeks coated in drool, his little cock leaking all over his abs; painful from the lack of attention.

Taeyong caressed the inside of the angel’s thick thighs, “Look at you, so obedient to rules," he laughs, grabbing Youngho’s hips tightly and picking up his pace, slamming into him roughly, his tip nudging right against his prostate with each thrusts. Youngho’s fists balled into the silk sheets as he moaned, trying desperately to push back on the demon’s cock, desperately trying to get more of that feeling deep in his guts.

“God must be pleased with you,” the demon whispered.

“Don’t-don’t say his name,” Youngho cried out, his voice slightly broken. “P-please, don’t."

“What would he say if he saw you? Letting the evil ruin you like this just because you fell into temptation,” Taeyong laughed again, one of his hand slapping Youngho’s thigh with such force that the skin immediately turned angry red. The poor thing kept crying and moaning.

Youngho wanted to cry at the burning thought. _I have sinned. I have sinned. I must be punished._

But maybe, _just maybe_ , sinning was not as bad as he thought. He was pretty sure that he looked like a mess but he did not care. Taeyong him, looked simply sinful with his hair falling down his forehead, some strands sticking to it. A thin layer of sweat covering his body and he was still wearing his lace crop top. His usually red eyes were now darker, looking at Youngho like he was going to eat him up alive. No, that’s what the demon wants him to think. He wants to trick him. He wants to corrupt him and turn him into someone evil.

"F-fuck you," he never swears, never did in his life but he wanted to test Taeyong, see where he could go. Taeyong of course, react quickly to those two words. Hand flying to slap Youngho right on his cheek, leaving a handprint on the soft skin. Taeyong grabs Youngho’s chin in a vice grip, making him whimper in pain, it hurts so bad but he can’t help but love it.

“Open your fucking mouth.”

The demon held his head still, pushing him on the pillows as he stares at him with the deadliest look in his eyes. Youngho do as he is told and keeps his mouth open obediently as Taeyong spit directly into it, some landing on his already wet with tears face and Youngho swallows.

Taeyong leaned down, breath hot against Youngho’s neck, and when his sharp fangs scrape over the tender skin, Youngho’s back arch up as he let out a long pitched moan. Taeyong’s pace was harsh, he kept fucking Youngho roughly, hips moving expertly. The sound of skin slapping echoing in the room, reminding Youngho of what he was doing, how he was betraying his one and only God.

His head falls back on the pillows as Taeyong thrusts into him, over and over again, relentless. One of Taeyong’s hand sliding between their bodies to wrap around the caramel haired angel’s neglected dick, jerking him off in time with his sharp thrusts.

They're both close, _so close_. With a hard bite that breaks skin on Youngho’s neck, blood immediately rolling down his skin, he is seeing white. His eyes roll back, his back arching again beautifully as he cried out, his mouth hangs open with his pink tongue slightly peeking out, drool all over his chin and he is coming all over his chest. His tiny cock spurting out thick white ropes of cum as he begin shaking. The feeling of his angel clenching around him was enough to bring Taeyong over the edge and he was coming soon after with a deep guttural growl, biting once again at Youngho’s neck. His forked tongue lapping up the precious dark red liquid oozing out of the small wounds.

_ Maybe sinning is not so bad after all. _

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
